Starfire's future
by RSJSlover
Summary: Starfire didn't know if she loved Robin. One day, she woke up to find herself in a different room and a man stepped in view...


Starfire's Future 

Starfire woke up late on a Saturday morning. She knew she couldn't sleep last night especially when she had a talk with Robin:

Flashback 

Robin was busy playing video games when Starfire came in. She annoyed him so much that Robin shouted at her. She didn't know she was that annoying so she ran back to her room.

Later that night, Robin walked into her room and apologized. She accepted his apology but didn't mean it. Robin knew that. He too didn't mean his apology.

"Look, Star. I'm sorry but you really did sound annoying."

"But I had a question and you said you would answer my every questions! You lied to me!"

"Answer every question? Starfire, all your questions were about girl stuff! I am not a girl for crying out loud! Go ask Raven next time!" Robin answered very harshly. Starfire started to tear up. She never realized Robin wouldn't answer girl stuff.

"Well then, guess that I would never understand… Robin, do you… well… love me?" Robin was startled. 'How did she know?' "How did you…" "The others said that you did, and all the questions I asked you were only small parts of that. I asked you those questions because I want to know the true meanings of love and Robin, I'm not sure if I love you too." Robin was shocked. He nodded and told her to see him tomorrow.

End Flashback 

Starfire heard splashing noises like from a bathroom. She opened one eye to find that her room was cream in colour. Not pink, but cream. She fully opened her eyes and saw that everything is different. She looked at her bed to find it wasn't circular but a king-sized bed. She was wearing a nightgown she never seen before. It was purple, silk, and way too short for her long legs. She then heard a click sound and the splashing noise was gone.

She stood up and walked to the dresser. She looked into the mirror and saw herself. She was different. She had layered hair, and she looked older. She heard the door opened and quickly turned to see who it was.

"Hey, hun. Nice sleep?" the man said. Starfire was shocked. Why would that man call her hun. She knew the word was short for honey. She looked at the guy in only a towel. He looked very familiar. Muscular body, blue eyes, tall, black hair. He looked like….

"Yo, Richard! Kori! Breakfast!" someone shouted downstairs. Starfire knew her name was Kori, but who is… "Robin?" the man turned around. "Yes?" "Robin!" Richard was confused. "Ya, Kori?" Starfire was stunned. Richard looked at her then smiled. "You know hun? I miss the way you call me Robin. You haven't called that since we gotten married," with that he walked to her, still only in a towel, and kissed her forehead.

Kori didn't know what to say. 'I married…..Robin?' she then remembered that some movies have this time travel thing and they played along. She would do the same but needs to know more about her past. "Tell me, Ro…Richard, how long has it been since we got…. Married?" Richard looked at her, "6 years I guess. You're a better counter. We got married on your birthday 6 years ago and your birthday was last night.."

"Oh, so where are the others?" Starfire asked again. "Victor's downstairs making breakfast, Rachel's meditating, I guess, and Garfield's sleeping as always. Why did you ask?" 'So, Victor must be Cyborg, Rachel's Raven, and Garfield's Beast boy.' "Oh just curious."

"NOT CALLIN' ANOTHER TIME GUYS! BREAKFAST!" Victor shouted again. "You better take a bath. Victor's not patient anymore." Starfire nodded and took a towel. Before she closed the door, Richard opened it and kissed her lips passionately. "Love ya, hun." with that, he went to change.

When Starfire reached downstairs, she saw a boy in Rachel's arm. "Morning, friends!" she shouted. She decided to not greet the boy incase she did something stupid. "Rachel! Ray's breakfast's ready!" Garfield called. Rachel greeted Star back and was off. Victor came and greeted her with pancakes and mustard. "Here ya go, Kori. Don't forget you have a meeting with Mrs. Stones later this afternoon. She has good news for you I'll tell you that." With that, he took off and gave Richard his pancake with chocolate syrup.

"Mrs. Stone?" Kori asked herself. "Don't worry Kor. When Mr. Stone here said she has good news, Bee definitely has good news." Richard said as he sat down next to her. 'So, Bumble bee is Cyborg's wife?' "Ooh, where is she now? I kinda of forgot where." "She went to work Kori." "Oh." Just then the alarm rang.

"Trouble!" Richard said. "Where?" Kori asked. "Don't worry, Kori. The boys will take care of it." Rachel said. "The boys? What about us?" "Kori? You feeling ok? You sound different." Rachel asked, "I have Ray to look after while you have..." "MUMMY!" someone shouted. Rachel continued, "...her." "Mummy?" Kori asked herself again.

A 5 years old girl came to view. "MUMMY! MUMMY! Daddy going to save the city again right." Starfire knew she meant Robin, "Uh, ya... he is." "Hey, Marie. Go play with Ray while I talk to mummy k?" Rachel asked the little girl. "Sure aunty Rachel. Where is the 3 years old Ray Ray?" "With uncle Gar over there." Rachel finished and dragged Starfire out of the room.

"Kori... Starfire... something's up. Where's Kori?" Rachel asked confused. "I wish I knew what happened Raven... Rachel. But I don't know what happened." "What did you remember last?" "I asked Robin if he loves me and I told him i don't know if I love him and he told me to meet him tomorrow. Then, I was here, on the bed while Robin was in the shower." Kori said freaking out. Rachel understood now.

"Starfire. I think I know why. I think they send you in this time to tell you your future if you let him love you the same way. The next day after your little chat with Robin that day, you two got together. Your mind was telling you to be friends right?"

"How do you know so much?" "I'm psychic remember." "Oh right. But how do I get out of here?" "Easy. Just follow what your heart says. Play along this future thingy and they might bring you back to your time." "But I don't know anything about my past."

"I'll help." Rachel said and started talking. When the boys returned, they immediately collapsed on the sofa. Garfield, now known as the Beast, Victor, still known as Cyborg, and Richard, now known as Nightwing all got bruise, cuts, and scars.

"I never thought Mad Mod got stronger! I thought he was old." Garfield stated. "One thing's for sure, we better get these wounds healed before we fight again." Victor said. "DADDY!" Both Marie and Ray shouted. "What happened daddy? Did you win? Did you lose? What happened to the bad guy?" Marie asked. "DADA? Dada hurt?" Ray asked. Just then, Kori and Rachel walked into the room.

"Oh my, what happened to you my friends?" Kori asked. "We got beaten up real badly, but we won though." Richard answered. "I shall get the first aid kit!" With that, she was gone. Rachel walked over to Garfield and started healing him. "What bout us?" Victor asked. "Tell your wives to do it." She stated simply. "But Bee's still working!" "No I'm not! I got fired just because of my stupid partner…. Oh my god Sparky! You're injured!" "I'm fine Bee. Just a few cut here and there." "Still enough to get infected. Where's the first aid kit?" "Right here!" Starfire said.

Kori helped Richard heal his wounds in their room. Honestly, Nightwing got injured more than the other because he couldn't fly when Mad Mod strike and he isn't as strong as Cyborg. Richard sat on his bed shirtless, like always, and waited for Kori to emerge from the bathroom. She gave the first aid kit to Bee and went to take the one in their bathroom cupboard. When she emerged, Kori stood there picturing Richard's fine body. She never saw him shirtless before.

"Kori?" Richard asked. "Uhh.. Wa.. oh right." Kori said while blushing. Richard sat there laughing. "You know, Kor… You don't have to do this. My cuts are fine." "Like what Bee said, it will get infected." After that answer, she got on the bed and kneeled behind him. She cleaned his wounds at the back first and worked all the way to his hips. "Oww…" Richard said as he felt the cotton on his waist. "That tickles." Kori looked up at him and said sorry. When she was done with his back, she turned and sat on his thighs. She placed the cotton on his chest while he tried his best not to squirm.

He lost it when it touched his abdomen. "Ahh.." "Oh I'm sorry, Richard! I didn't mean too." He grabbed her hand and smile at her. "It's ok, Kor. It's just I'm a little sensitive there that's all. I thought you knew that." "Oh… umm.. Guess I forgot." When she was done with his upper side, Richard took off his tight pants and Kori began working on his cuts again. There was one at Richard inner thigh and Kori didn't like it. She would have to heal it, but she was afraid. She had never done this to anyone but herself and now the boy or man of her dreams is sitting in front of her in his boxers waiting for her to heal his wounds.

When she touched it, Richard squirmed and accidentally kicked Kori. "Oh, I'm so sorry Kori! I didn't mean too... Are you ok?" "I'm fine. I never knew you wouldn't let me touch there…" "What? Of course I do. You're my wife," Kori always forgot that, but she liked it, "It's just, it stings very much." Richard looked away. Kori looked up at him and touched his chest, "I know. I had experienced the pain before. Do you wish for me to continue there?" "Ya, just let me change my position incase I kick you again." With that, Richard lay down and Kori sat on his chest. Richard didn't pay attention and didn't feel the pain. He was more interested at the covered back of Kori. He missed the uniform she once wore but he preferred her clothing now. She always wore sleeveless clothing and a low-cut jeans, which shows her skin when she sits down, especially now.

Kori felt his hands touching her skin and shivered. She enjoyed the feeling but was also scared. She was 18 her own age but now she was 27. 'Calm yourself Kori. You're his wife here.' 'And, you're enjoying his touch.' 'No I'm not!' 'Heck ya you are! Just remember that you always dreamt of sleeping with him, touching him and some other shits. Now it's your chance to make your dream come true!' Kori thought of what her conscious said. It was right after all. When she was done with his wounds, she got off him and showed her covered ass to Richard by accident.

Richard saw her getting off and caught sight of her covered ass on the way. He couldn't control him and grabbed her waist. Kori turned around and looked at him. She always loved his smiles but now she can see it with his blue eyes. It was so beautiful. Richard kissed her more passionately then the ones he gave her in the morning. Kori was shocked but fell into his embrace. She kissed him back and wrapped her neck around his neck. Richard then moved his hands from her waist to the hem of her shirt and Kori knew what was coming next. 'Come on, Kori. You can do this! You always wanted this so don't back down now.' Her conscious told her. She kissed him harder when she felt his hands rubbing on her bareback. He then stopped and pulled her shirt up and away. Kori looked at him and he looked at her.

He smiled and when he got a smile back from her, he continued kissing her. He kneeled up so that Kori would too. When she did, he moved his hands to unbutton her jeans. She shivered at his touch. When he pulled her jeans down, he held her nearly bare back and placed her gently on their bed. He took off her jeans and threw them on the ground. Kori sat up and grabbed his neck. She pulled him into him and he knew she wanted more and was impatient. He rubbed her back and unclasped her black lace bra. She stopped and looked at him. 'Kori, Not Now!' her conscious said. "Richard.." "Ya?" "Is the door… locked?" Richard looked at the door and told her it was locked. "Look, Kori, if you don't want to do this it's ok.. I mean…" Kori didn't let him finish. She kissed him and this time there was no stopping.

The titans door rang and there stood… "TERRA!" "Hey Beast boy! Or do I call you 'The beast' now?" "Up to you. Hey Rach… Rae Terra's here." "I thought you don't want to remember all this." "Umm… nice to see you too Raven., or should I call you Rachel Roth?" Both Rachel and Garfield stood there stunned. "How did?" "I know your name? Geez maybe it's because your shirt said so."

Kori Anders, now known as Kori Grayson lay down on Richard's chest naked. She enjoyed it and so did Richard. "Hey, Kor?" "Mmmm?" "Looks like Terra came to visit us." "Terra?" Both of them sat up while Richard's communicator went off. "Hey Richard… Sorry to interrupt your little game but, TERRA"S BACK! And she wants us to help her with something." "We'll be there. Let's go Kori." Kori nodded and they both went to change. 'Thanks a lot Terra!' Both of them thought.

"What do you want AGAIN?" Garfield asked. "For you to take care of my baby Celia. I'm not going to be there to look after her, so I want you guys to help me look after her." Terra said while looking at the baby in her arms. "Why wouldn't you?" Richard asked. "Because… I'm might not survive from a cancer I am having. The doctor said…." Before she continued, Garfield interrupted her, "YOU GOT WHAT!" "Lung cancer. The doctor said that if I don't, I would only live up till next week."

"Te…rra? You.. you.." Garfield couldn't relieve what Terra told him. "And since you guys knew me so well, I hope you can take care of my baby Celia here." "Don't worry, Terra. Me and Bee Bee here will take care of your baby. "Thanks Cy. I should be going. I'll miss ya'll. Oh, and Raven?" Raven looked at her, "Congratulation on marrying Beast boy here. You're one lucky girl." With that she vanished. "Where did she go?" "Mama dead 2 year ago.." Celia said. "Wow, for a 2 years old baby, she talks better than yours BB!" Cyborg said, "And she has good memories too." "But then why did Terra said she'll die next week?" Nightwing looked at the baby, "Because it was a message she gave us a week before her death." He said. Kori teared up. "Oh, why did she have cancer in the first place? She should not have cancer in the first place!" Kori than flew out of the room and to the roof.

Richard knew where she went and looked at the baby one last time. He then looked at his own and told her to play nice. He walked out to find Kori on the roof. Kori sat there crying silently to herself. She always had liked Terra. "Hey, it'll be ok, k?" Richard said as he sat down next to her. "I never really got a chance to see her for the last time because we were battling that creature. And now I get to see her and she… she.." Kori couldn't control herself any longer and started crying loudly. Richard wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pressed her to his chest. "Only Garfield saw her alive last. But what's done is done. I'm just glad that you're not in her place." Kori looked up at him and smiled. She then stopped crying and just lay there on his chest watching the sun go down.

Kori woke up the next day in Richard arms. She smiled at him and giggled when she heard Richard's quiet snore. She got up and put on her bathrobe over her nightgown and walked down to Marie's room. Marie slept there peacefully. She had Richard's hair, nose, eyebrows, and smile while she had Kori's eyes, mouth, body shape, and accent.

Richard woke up to feel cool breeze instead of Kori's warmth. He looked around and saw no one in the room or the bathroom. He got up, wore his bathrobe around his sleeping pants and walked out of the room. He walked down the dark hallway and saw Marie's door opened. He walked and stopped when he saw Kori kissing Marie's forehead. He smiled as Kori said Marie looked like him.

Kori heard a slight chuckle and turned around. She smiled at him and walked out of the room to leave Marie sleeping in peace. "Morning sweetheart." Richard said while kissing her, "Up so early?" "Huhh? Don't I always wake up this… oh I just… couldn't sleep." Richard knew who she really was last night:

Flashback 

Kori went back to her room to change to her nightgown after movie night with the Titans. Richard felt something about Kori that was different. Rachel sensed this and decided that she should tell him before Richard thought other stuff. When the other titans went to bed, Rachel stopped Richard and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Rachel? What?" Richard said. Rachel looked at him and told him about the 18 years old Kori.

End Flashback 

Richard now knew that Rachel was right. Kori did wake up this early when she was still a teenager, but when she married him, she prefered to sleep in. He decided to speak privately with her so he brought them back to their room.

"I know who you are… Starfire." Richard said and Kori gasped. "How did you know?" "Your weird behavior around me, your old cute ascent and Rachel." "Please, do not hate me. I don't know how it happened. I didn't mean to become your wife at this time, but I really don't know.." she didn't finish, she was kissed.

"Now why would I want to hate you Star? I missed the old you even though I love the future you. I wouldn't care less who you are as long as you are my Starfire." Starfire smiled and kissed him back. "I love you, Kori." "I love you too, Robin."

"Richard?" "Yes?" "You know that night when you told me to see you tomorrow?" "Yes, why?" "Well…" Kori took a breath and said, "…What did you want to show me?" Richard laughed. It was one of his biggest mistakes ever, but he was glad he made it. He told her everything and Kori laughed. She never knew was like that.

Richard gave her one last passionate kiss and hugged her. "I love you, Starfire. Ever since you kissed me to learn English." Kori let out a tear and smiled in his chest.

When Kori opened her eyes, she was on her bed. She looked around and saw her old room. She smiled and ran to her small mirror. It was her! The 18 years old Starfire! She ran down the hall to Robin's room. She needed to do something that will change her life forever.

Robin couldn't sleep. He didn't know what he would do the next day. Then a knocked appeared on the door. "Robin?" the sweet voice called. It was… "Starfire?" "May I come in?" Robin didn't know what to do but he let her in. "Wassup, Star…" before he finished, Starfire hugged him and kissed him passionately. Robin was stunned. He didn't know what to do but close his eyes and kiss her back. After a few minutes, which felt like hours, they broke apart.

Kori remembered what Richard told her and she decided to try it. "Robin? Do you…love me like the way I think you do?" Robin's eyes went big and Starfire knew. Not only did Richard tell her, but his mask went big too. "Well.. I gulp I… I" Starfire laughed and kissed him again. She knew what he would do if she didn't kissed him. He would fumbled with his words until he stood there frozen eyes wide. When Kori pulled apart, she whispered into his ears, "I Love you Richard Grayson." Robin eyes went even bigger. 'How did she know my..' "How did you know my name?" Kori giggled. "Let's just say I had a visit into the future." Richard smiled at her and said, "I would like to here about the adventure you had Star."

When Starfire told him everything, including their little make out, Terra's death, and Marie, Richard was red. "We… made out, got married, and…. Got a child?" "Uh huh… she looks a lot like you but has my eyes and mouth and my powers except flying." Richard smiled and held her hand. "Well, would you teach me how I did it with you again?" Kori blushed and laughed. She then knew Robin wasn't kidding because he kissed her and rubbed her back. She enjoyed it. 'Just like how Richard did it.' She thought and smiled.

**13 years later**

Ten years old Marie fought many robots. She was very strong. 31 years old woman looked at the child and smiled while a 31 years old man wrapped his arms on her slim waist.

"She's very good, darling." The woman said. Her husband smiled and replied, "I know, Kori. I know." They both looked at their daughter train and smiled at her. She is going to be a member of the next Teen Titans just like her parents once was.


End file.
